Im you for the day
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: Story Trade with Wafflegirl0304! What did that tricky little jester do this time? Switch Luigi and Mr. L's Bodies?... Oh no, not good. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Luigi's eyes opened energetically. He sat up, yawned and stretched before he froze. _'This isn't my bedroom.' _Fear took over him as he gingerly turned his head to his left. He saw Mr. L; He of course didn't know that so Luigi started screaming. He looked at the person in disbelief. He leaned closer towards him to analyze him further. _'Is this a mirror?' _Luigi's thoughts were proved wrong when Mr. L sat up alert, before his body stiffened. Slowly, he turned his head to his right. The two shared eye contact before screaming in harmony. The door bursted open and Count Bleck, Mimi, and O' Chunks entered.

"What's with all the screaming Count Bleck inquired?"

"YEAH! And did you know that you **ruined **my beauty sleep!?" _'She needs to sleep more then," _Mr. L thought snickering.

"...Umm why is dere tew of 'em?" Dimentio walked in while whistling to "Video killed the radio star." Mr. L glared deeply at his presence.

"Oh Dim, Have you by any chance do **this**?" Dimentio smiled.

"Why yes! Congrats. Now you must really know the true meaning to friendship. Friendship is Magic my friends!" He sang with a mocking voice. Everyone else in the room looked confused.

"So what I was thinking is that this is Luigi," she said, pointing towards Mr. L's body.

"And t'is is our lass?" O'Chunks finished.

"...Why?" Luigi asked.

"Because I can. And I find it so funny," he smirked. He and Mimi teleported away to the kitchen as everyone else walked out excluding Luigi sighed loudly and Mr. L mentally agreed.

"Ugh! Can I take this thing off my face?" Luigi asked, reffering to the eye mask.

"No, you're keeping _my _mask on _my _face."

"But why?" he whined.

"It forbidden. Simply forbidden." Luigi shrugged. He got up from the bed and stumbled a bit.

"Woah dude! What is it that you eat?"

"Like the world's awesomest food ever. Cookies!" Luigi stared and him and shook his head.

"Uhh okay...?" Mr. L got up too.

"Eww what are you, malnourished?" He asked Luigi whose body weighed less than the body he was born with.

"No, im just healthy. Unlike some poeple," he muttered.

"Huh, what was that?" Mr. L asked him.

"N-nothing." The duo made their way downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of Waffles filled up the whole entire kitchen. The boys walked in with drool escaping the sides of their mouths. Everyone was at the table already eating. Mr. L went to the fridge and took out his cookie crumbs. He silently celebrated and grabbed a plate of Waffles, coating it in cookie.

"Dont make me fat, chubby," Luigi warned. Mr. L shrugged as he was lost in his meal. Luigi facepalmed as he tried to actually understand what happened this morning. He looked at the bickering Dimentio and Mr. L.

"Mama Mia," he silently said to no one in particular.

* * *

**_I hope you like it! Well, this is only chapter one! But... Grr! I made it WAY too short._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to just make it separate scenes. This one is because I HATE LAUNDRY MATS. Hope you like! I like reviews btw.**

* * *

"So I hear you and Mr. L are friends now," Mario said to Luigi (Mr. L).

"No!" Mr. L replied

"Well you see-" Mr. L (Luigi) started until Daisy said,

"Luigi can you give me a hand?"

"Nope," Mr. L said, smirking at Luigi's obvious disliking. The real Luigi got up and helped Daisy with the clothes which she thanked him for.

"Wow, since when was Mr. L nicer than you Luigi?" she asked with anger clear in her voice.

"Since when was Mr. L nice?" Briana added.

"Since when did you get here?"

"Since..." she stopped at looked at her watch. "Since derp o'clock."

Mr. L spoke up again, same smirk still pasted upon his lips.

"Well Daisy, I guess we've just grown apart. Mr. L, in my opinion, is _much _more sincere, honest, and attractive." Luigi turned red in anger and attacked Mr. L, sending them both spiraling towards the ground. Luigi punched Mr. L in the face, Making him yell in anger.

"Stupid!"

"How am I stupid?"

"This is **your **body."

Mario stepped in and broke the duo up. They growled and hissed at each other like wild rabies infected dogs.

"Wont you two just calm down!?"

"I can't wait until Dimentio switch us back! I. Cant. Stand. You," Luigi said with a darkened voice.

"The feeling is mutual plumber boy." Mario listened to the conversation, confused by their choice of words.

"Luigi?" Mario said to Mr. L.

"No that's Mr. L," Luigi said pointing to his body.

"Why was Dimentio involved again?"

"Apparently its funny," Mr. L replied. Mario looked at them and sighed, facepalming and shaking his head. "That jester is going to get it..." Daisy and Briana looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'll be at the candy machine if you need me," Daisy said, walking away with Luigi running after her.

"By me some cookies!"

"Seriously? I thought You didn't like cookies Lui."

"I-I don't... I don't know. Yes, I like cookies Daisy. COOKIES!" Daisy looked into his eyes and saw a glint of white in them.

"You okay Luigi? You seem so different." Luigi shook his head to escape his trance.

"Of course I am Daisy. Lets get some snacks for the wait!"

"Okay," she agreed while carefully shaking her head, unconvinced. Mario looked at Mr. L awkwardly. Mr. L looked at the washers spinning. He held his stomach after it growled viciously. His cheeks tinted a light red.

"Wanna get some pasta?" Mario suggested.

"Spaghetti!" They both silently celebrated together. Mr. L narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a minute."

"Hmmm?"

"I hate spaghetti."

"Hehe Luigi loves spaghetti."

"Do I look like Luigi to you?" Mario looked at him, in an amused gesture.

"Aww forget it!" He sat down. There was a moment of silence between them. Briana spoke up.

"You never know until you try it. Spaghetti is good!" Mr. L looked at her and shook his head in agreement.

"I guess you're right..."

"So.. are we still getting the pasta?"

"Yep. Lets-a go!" Mr. L stood up and the two men walked outside, and hopped in Mario's car. Mario turned on his ignition and they started out in the direction towards 'Wafflegirl's house of Pasta.' Back inside the Laundry mat, Briana scratched her head in confusion. She looked around and saw none of the familiar faces.

"Uhh..."


End file.
